closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Colombiana de Televisión (Colombia)
1st Logo (1979-1990) Nicknames: "The Colombian Fire Alarm", "The Colombian UFO", "Colombian Logo from Hell", "Irritating Colombian Alarm", "The Runner-Up In The Loudest Logo Award", "Colombiana de Teleuision" Logo: On a black background, a thick fluorescent ring cut in four pieces zooms out and settles near the top. After it settles, a thinner ring cut in four zooms out and settles outside the thick ring. Followed by a thinner ring and then an even thinner ring. When the entire logo settles, a white line wipes in below. The words "Colombiana de television" rotates into view in a modified version of Bauhaus 93. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Scanimation is used to create the zooming and the name wiping. Also, the way that the text is handled makes it say "Colombiana de teleuision". It isn't even centered properly. Music/Sounds: A descending UFO sound followed by a four note analog/Moog-like synth tune. The logo produces an intense ringing sound (similar to the sounds that one with tinnitus would hear), and the quality is very poor. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, the announcer interrupts it before cutting to the next logo. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: *Normal: High to nightmare. The loud UFO sound is extremely startling, and can catch many people off-guard whenever they're not expecting it. What's more, the use of a black background and chrome logo doesn't make it look nice. *Announcer Variant: High. 2nd Logo (1990-2010) Nicknames: "The Colombian Fire Alarm II", "The Colombian UFO II", "Bleachers", "Stairs", "The Stadium", "Irritating Colombian Alarm II", "Colombiana de Teleuision II" Logo: A transparent teal-white beam falls in between a series of rings arranged like stadium seats. The camera rotates 360 degrees around the seats which are colored yellow, blue and red (Colombian national colors). The camera stops between an opening of two sections. We enter the giant ring as the teal-white beam sinks into the ground. The seats fall onto alignment. The pieces turn and form the design of the 1st logo. The logo flies off of the base. From the middle of the logo is the word "Colombiana" written in the same font as the 1st logo. The words "de television" flies from the top of the screen and lands below Colombiana. The base shrinks to become a white bar which settles between the company name. FX/SFX: Computer animation, adding to the 360 effect. Cheesy Factor: It's a good logo on animation, but the quality of the CGI is very primitive, even more during it's lifetime on the 2000's. The movement is also pretty choppy. The font still makes it say "teleuision". Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo, only a bit quieter. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: Sometimes, we also hear an announcer that says something including the company name in Colombian. Availibility: Extinct. Scare Factor: *Original Version: Medium to high. The music is still scary, but the animation is much tamer. *Announcer Variant: Medium. 3rd Logo (2010-2013) Nicknames: "The Colombian Fire Alarm III", "The Colombian UFO III", "The Tame Colombian UFO/Alarm Logo" Logo: On a black background with many computerized circle edges, the text "Una produccion de:" fades in, then a flash appears appears and we see the rings from the previous logo, but in the same thickness, spinning around. Then, while it stops, this time, the text: Colombianade television S.A.fades in with a more modified version of Bauhaus 93 like the previous logos, comes under the rings, while it came from the right. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The background, the flash, the ring spinning, the fading in. Decent animation, but it's cheap looking. At least it doesn't say "teleuision" anymore. Music/Sounds: The generic UFO sound with a whoosh, and the last synth note (From it's tune from the previous logos). Availability: Rare/extinct. Scare Factor: Low to high. The music is still surprising and the whoosh sound can also scare unexpecting viewers, but the short length and even more tame animation would be OK for other viewers. 4th Logo (2013-present) Nicknames: "The Colombian Fire Alarm IV", "The Colombian UFO IV", "The Tame Colombian UFO/Alarm Logo II", "The Low Pitched Colombian Alarm" Logo: As a blue spotlight background focuses in a logo consisting of an improved version of the rings of the previous 2 logos and the words "Colombiana de Television" in two lines spins in. The logo keeps on slowly spinning as a shine passes through it. FX/SFX: The screen focusing in, the logo spinning and shining.C Cheesy Factor: Cheap computer effects, but still better than the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: A low-pitched version of the previous logo's theme. Availability: Currently seen on productions by the company. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It would still get people with the slight change of the music's pitch, even for those who were familiar with the normal version of it. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1979 Category:1990 Category:2010 Category:2013 Category:Loud Logos Category:Colombia